


Cat-nip

by Marion



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marion/pseuds/Marion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all of Jim's dreams are visions....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat-nip

Jim was dreaming about the jaguar - again. Every night the animal would haunt his sleep, not to give him some profound insight into his sentinel abilities, oh no, all the black cat seemed to do in his dreams was irritate him. It coughed up fur balls. It shed black hairs on the white couches. It knocked the coffee cup over with a swish of its tail. It drank all the milk in the fridge, but worst of all was that it decided it was cold and tried to climb into their bed, between Jim and Blair – because that was the warmest part of the loft!

That was the straw that broke the camel's - or in this case – the sentinel's - back. Dream Jim reached for his secret weapon, a can of pepper spray (specially designed not to harm wildlife, just really shift them away from your furniture and garden plants) and squirted it straight at the cat's rear end.

The jaguar let out a loud and indignant yowl and leapt from the bed, heading straight for the outside wall - and disappeared right through it.

Jim woke up laughing. Blair opened a bleary eye. "What's wrong?" he asked, sleepily.

Jim climbed out of bed and grabbed his robe - still laughing. "You do not want to know, Chief. You really do not want to know," he said as he made his way down the stairs to start breakfast.

  
  



End file.
